jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Heimat Eins
|} Guten Tag ... Heimat Eins 10:32, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Heimat Eins, das oben ist eine automatische Nachricht. Die bekommt man, wenn man eine Bearbeitung hat. Wudere dich nicht, wenn du keine Antwort bekommst :D Obi-WanGT 10:56, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Verstehe. Nunja, dann trotzdem 'Hallo' an alle. Heimat Eins 10:58, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast... Hallo Heimat Eins, falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, es hat sich in Sachen Jedipedia einiges geändert. Nach dem Wechsel zu Wikia ist die gesamte aktive Administration zusammen mit fast allen aktiven Benutzern geschlossen zu der immer noch freien .net gewechselt. Für alle Benutzer, die bisher nicht gewechselt sind, stellt sich nun die Frage, ob man der Domain Jedipedia.de, oder lieber den Benutzern, die die Jedipedia zu dem gemacht haben, was sie ist, treu bleiben will. Alle Überarbeitungen und Benutzerdaten bis zur Trennung der beiden Wikis sind auch auf .net verfügbar, sodass du dich auch dort anmelden und weiterarbeiten kannst. Viele Grüße, Ferdinand2 16:56, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, ich habe mich aber schon vollkommen absichtlich beim Original angemeldet. Ich habe die Spaltung als Leser mitverfolgt und gespannt angeschaut. Ich will das, was in dem Schwesterwiki geschieht, gar nicht großartig bewerten. Allerdings ist die .net praktisch genauso wenig frei wie man der www.Jedipedia.de ankreiden möchte. :Und ja, die Benutzer haben die www.jedipedia.de groß gemacht. Das einige Nutzer mit völlig falschen Vorzeichen zur .net hingelockt wurden, beginnt sich allmählig umzudrehen. Dazu tut die .net dagegen beinahe alles, egal ob Gegenwillen verfügbar ist oder nicht, um irgendwie mehr Aufmerksamkeit im Internet zu erhalten und stellt sich daher unter Umständen gegen das Autoreninteresse. :Für Autoren hat sich hier allerdings fast nichts verändert, die eindeutig größte Leserschaft (etwa 100x mehr!!) liegt nach meinen Informationen ebenfalls hier und bislang gab es von den Lesern offiziell keine Reklamationen. Weshalb also einen Kindergarten unterstützen, den bald eh keiner mehr kennt, sondern höchstens kannte? Daher werden hier bald auch wieder deutlich mehr Autoren am Werk sein, die das Wiki ausbauen werden. :Du darfst mir aber gerne erklären, was genau das kleine Schwesterwiki für einen Sinn hat. Insbesondere, wenn die www.jedipedia.de annähernd wieder zur Normalität zurückkehrt. Für mich ist die .net nur ein Spielballon von 4, 5 Leuten, die darin sich selbst verwirklichen wollen. Heimat Eins 10:36, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich bin jetzt zwar kein aktiver Autor mehr bei der Jedipedia, möchte aber hier mal auch meine Meinung kundgeben. Also kleiner ist das Schwesterwiki ja nun wirklich nicht, dort sind mehr aktive Benutzer und werden auch mehr neue Artikel geschrieben. Warum meinst du, dass die .net bald in Vergessenheit gerät? Wikipedia sowie Wookipedia verweisen mit ihren Links mittlerweile auf diese und nicht mehr auf die Wikia-Seite. Auch das Niveau der Benutzerschaft ist dort deutlich höher, ich sehe ja wie viele Kiddies (Benutze absichtlich Kiddies weil unsere jüngeren Benutzer einen ordentlichen Schreibstil haben) hier seit dem Umzug auf einmal dabei sind. Außerdem finde ich es erbärmlich damit du nun Artikel von uns kopiert und hier eingefügt hast, leg dir lieber mal eigene Quellen zu... Insgesamt habe ich mehr von einem Studenten erwartet. Gruß (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Shadowsith (Diskussion | Beiträge) 13:14, 29. Aug. 2011) :::Hallo. :::Dass Wikipedia auf das Fork verweist, liegt lediglich daran, dass dort Benutzer dies getan haben. Kommen wir ins Spiel und reverten das, sieht die Sache ganz anders aus. Artikel schreiben ist nicht alles, vergleiche mal bitte den Alexa-Rank beider Seiten, genauso die aktualisierten Statistiken, die wir bald vorlegen werden. Dass die Wookieepedia aktuell auf das Fork verlinkt, ist eine temporäre Entscheidung. Wir haben nunmal vorerst viele Benutzer verloren, doch sieht das bald schon wieder ganz anders aus. :::Wir haben knapp 100 fach mehr Besucher, heißt...40.000 und nicht 400 in der Woche! Es kann sich ja jeder überlegen, ob er einen riesen Artikel für sich schreiben möchte, in einem unbedeutenden Wiki oder Artikel für Leute schreibt, die den Artikel auch lesen. :::Wenn ich mir erlaube, das ganze Neutral als ein erwachsener Mensch und langjähriger Leser zu sehen, mir beide Seiten und nicht nur eine anschaue, dann mag zwar aktuell der Alterdurchschnitt der Nutzerschaft hier niedriger sein, allerdings sind die größten Kindsköpfe wohl beim Fork. Alleine schon der Umgangston dort in den Zeiten der Abspaltung, wie viel von ihren Versprechungen und auch den Auswirkungen für die Leser herumgekommen ist, zeigen nur eins, dass das ganze dort drüben nur ein Spielballon einiger weniger ist, die schon lange keine guten Artikel mehr schreiben oder niemals geschrieben haben bzw. auch als erwachsene Menschen herzlich wenig drauf haben und es wohl deshalb brauchen. :::Eure Kiddies zeigen ganz genau das gleiche Verhalten wie unsere, das ist soweit auch nicht schlimm, denn jeder war mal jung. Über den Schreibstil zu urteilen, ohne dass die meisten unserer Nutzer mit Quellen ausgestattet sind, die überhaupt zum Schreiben befähigen, ist also auch quatsch. Das wird aber demnächst nachgeholt. :::Was kurzzeitig kopiert wurde und dann gelöscht, ist doch halb so dramatisch, da es ohne große Diskussion gelöscht wurde. Wie viel Artikel kopiert ihr denn mehr oder weniger im Bereich TCW von der Wookieepedia? Kopiert und hier für gut genug befunden, wurde schonmal gar nichts. Ich habe einige Quellen, und von den scheinbar kopierten Artikeln wollte ich dann doch auch keine Falschinformationen hier drin haben. Wollen wir mal nicht zu böse werden, Fehler kommen nunmal vor. Wer aber wohl von allem die Kopie ist, wisst ihr hoffentlich aber ;-) :::Wenn es kein großes Trallala gegeben hätte und falsche Versprechungen, dann wäre das vorerste Braindrain hier wohl bedeutend geringer ausgefallen. Nun, sind zwei Monate vergangen und was genau bei euch herumgekommen ist, kann man ja gut sehen oder nicht sehen. --Heimat Eins 11:39, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Nach BK:Was mich immer wieder verblüfft, ist, wie aufmerksam die JP.net beobachtet, was hier geschieht. Dass sich immer wieder Benutzer des Schwesterwikis finden, die hier Kommentare abgeben oder dies oder jenes kritisieren, deutet darauf hin, dass das Kindergarten-Syndrom nicht auf den Wikia-Zweig beschränkt zu sein scheint. Die Sache mit den angeblich oder tatsächlich kopierten Artikeln hat sich inzwischen erledigt, und wer den Schreibstil der jüngeren oder auch der älteren Autoren der JP.net als ordentlich bezeichnet, scheint in dieser Hinsicht selbst einige Defizite zu haben, aber das soll hier nicht weiter vertieft werden, und es braucht jetzt auch niemand gleich wieder darauf anzuspringen (ich gestehe, dass ich mir diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte; Elias341 weiß ja, dass ich meinen Mund einfach nicht halten kann (auch das konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, sorry)). Ich möchte an dieser Stelle nur darum bitten, diese lächerliche und überflüssige Schlammschlacht nicht wieder aufleben zu lassen. Chruschtschow war nicht der Einzige, der das Prinzip der friedlichen Koexistenz vertrat ... danke. --Don Diego 11:48, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Der Punkt ist halt ... Das Fork kann dir soviel erzählen wie es möchte, es bleibt ein Fork und versucht mehr oder weniger verbittert uns irgendwie kleiner zu machen und sich selbst größer. Für mehrere Leser und einige Communities und eben auch einigen alten Nutzern ist das Vertrauen bei dem Fork weg. Das junge und unerfahrene Leser und Benutzer das vielleicht auf den ersten Blick nicht sehen und sich unter Umständen manipulieren und hinhalten lassen, das soll ihr Ding sein. Wir haben hier die Chance, alles besser zu machen. --Heimat Eins 12:25, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) LEGO Welt Hi Heimat Eins, sollen wir Lego Sets hier erstellen oder nur Listen? Bitte um Antwort! Obi-WanGT 10:11, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Kannst du das etwas verdeutlichen? Wenn ich dich trotzdem richtig verstanden habe: Ich würde sagen, ein listenartiger Artikel, eventuell mit Bildern geschmückt, ist vollkommen ausreichend. --Heimat Eins 10:15, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich meine eine Seite mit dem Set XYZ Jedi Shuttle, oder so. Oder noch lieber eine aktuelle Liste? --'Obi-Wan'GT 10:21, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Eine Seite über Lego Welt, wo man alle Dinge aufführt. Wenn wir Partner haben, könnten wir darauf einen Link stellen. --Heimat Eins 10:24, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Das Lego Star Wars Wiki! Gute Idee! Ich mach mich an die Arbeit --'Obi-Wan'GT 10:26, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC)! Artikel Hallo Heimat Eins, ich respektiere deine Entscheidung, auf dem sinkenden Schiff zu bleiben, doch möchte ich dich bitten, nicht zu kopieren. Dies ist eine Verletzung gegen das Urheberrecht und kann rechtliche Konsequenzen gegen dich und den Betreiber dieser Webseite zur Folge haben. Nahdar Vebb 16:38, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist erstmal eine Auslegungssache, was davon kopiert ist. Außerdem wird es demnächst einen Hinweis geben, wodurch der Punkt von Urheberrechtsverletzungen wegfällt. --Heimat Eins 16:49, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Hast du den Bundestag infiltriert, um die Gesetze des Landes zu ändern? Auslegungssache ist da gar nichts, du hast den Inhalt Wort für Wort aus der Jedipedia übernommen. Nahdar Vebb 16:51, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Der Artikel wird ja auch gelöscht.--Heimat Eins 16:54, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Eher die, als der. Wir reden hier von mehreren. Und auch Wikia kann kein geltendes Recht ändern. Das hier waren alles glasklare Kopien. [[Benutzer:Grand_Army_Of_The_Republic|'GAR']] 17:01, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Glückwunsch Ich möchte es nicht versäumen, dir zu deiner ... sagen wir mal Beförderung zu gratulieren. Ich wollte hier erst einen oder zwei Kekse einfügen, aber ich warte erst einmal, wie du dich als Admin machst (nur ein Scherz ;-)) --Don Diego 19:16, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich werde hoffentlich noch gewählt (oder auch nicht), insofern die aktiven Nutzer genügend Stimmen haben werden, um zugelassen zu sein. Wir werden insgesamt sehr bedacht vorgehen, teile jedoch ohnehin deine Auffassung, erstmal hier aufzuräumen und auch diesen "Abwerbungsversuchen" einen Riegel davor zu schieben, da dies ohnehin auf falschen Vorzeichen basiert. Ich werde definitiv erstmal Repräsentant einiger Leute sein, die für mich zuarbeiten und in der Zukunft zu uns stoßen. Desweiteren wird es bald einige neue, kleine bis große Partner geben! Gruß, Heimat Eins 20:03, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, es ist nicht leicht, eine Wahl ohne Wähler abzuhalten ... Mit meiner Stimme kannst du zumindest rechnen. Das Wichtigste ist jetzt, wie ich finde, der Aufbau einer Stammbenutzerschaft. (Und diese sollte vor allem aus Leuten bestehen, die nicht nur ihre Benutzerseite bearbeiten ...) Dabei muss unbedingt vermieden werden, dass junge oder unerfahrene Benutzer von oben herab behandelt und vor den Kopf gestoßen werden. Das ist etwas, was einige ältere Benutzer der JP.net so gut beherrschen ... Man macht etwas, was nirgends als Fehler definiert ist, und bekommt dann zu hören, dass das vor Jahren im Chat besprochen worden sei. So etwas sollten wir vermeiden. --Don Diego 20:51, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Exakt, so sehe ich das auch. Was die zukünftige Nutzerschaft angeht, kann ich nur sagen, dass auch einige alte Stammautoren mithelfen wollen + wir bald ein deutlich stärkeres Netzwerk rund um Spiele, allen vorran ToR haben werden als das Fork. Ich würde auch gerne versuchen, so weit wie es möglich ist, die Richtlinien usw. zu vereinfachen. Aber Priorität hat, alles offen zu gestalten. Das ein oder andere Konzept gab es in diese Richtung ja schon. --Heimat Eins 22:21, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Das ist mal fällig Die Nennung auf meiner Benutzerseite ist eigentlich schon Lob und Auszeichnung genug ;-), aber ich habe heute meine Spendierhosen an. Und du hast sie dir verdient. --Don Diego 20:21, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Hehe, das freut mich natürlich. Du hast aber auch mindestens schon 3 im Sinn ;-) --Heimat Eins 20:24, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Neue Chancen Hallo Heimat Eins, schöne Meldung auf der Hauptseite. Ich finde, Jedipedia fährt einen sehr guten Kurs damit, weshalb ich dir gerne einen Keks schenken möchte. Viele Grüße, Premia 13:29, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Frage zu meiner Disku Dürfte ich fragen, was auf meiner Diskussion Spam war? Ich bin gerade etwas verwundert. Habe ich zwischenzeitlich etwas verpasst? Sollte jemand vandaliert haben, wüsste ich doch gern, wer es war.^^ Ich bin ja nicht so aktiv. MfG, Shyrak 13:01, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Es wurden Fremdlinks auf deiner Seite positioniert. Und es fehlte die Begrüßung ;-) --Heimat Eins 13:06, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) SWTOR Partnerschaften Hi, wollte mal fragen werden auf Eurer Partnerseite hier nur Partner angezeigt die ein entsprechenden Banner haben? Muß meine Wenigkeit sich um so ein Banner kümmern? Habe hier eine Weile nicht reingeschaut, aber da du in der Englischen Wiki erwähnst das die Deutsche Wiki inzwischen Partner ist (hatte das nicht mitbekommen), wollte meine Wenigkeit mal nachfragen wie das momentan alles genau aussieht. Zur Englischen Wiki, glaube die hat genauso wenig wie die deutsche SWTOR wiki momentan eine Seite wo man sich für Partnerschaften bewirbt (aber vielleicht hat Alexsau ja doch eine Seite dafür angelegt, falls nicht wird er das bestimmt wohl noch machen). - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) @SWTOR Wiki 10:03 (UTC), 3. September 2011 :Hallo Drudenfusz. Aktuell befinden wir uns in einer Umbauphase der Partnerschaften, ihr werdet einen passenden Banner / Verlinkung vorfinden. Die englische Seite hat eine Partnerschaft mit der Wookieepedia und einen Link darauf. Eine solche Verlinkung wäre im deutschen wie auch englischen Pendant für uns ausreichend. Allerdings gäbe es ja auch die Möglichkeit, einen kleinen Header einzubauen. So wird das bei uns bei zahlreichen Fällen auch der Fall sein. Viele Grüße, Heimat Eins 10:15, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Skype Könntest du bitte in Skype kommen? Ich würde gerne etwas besprechen. Obi-Wan[[Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT|'GT']] 11:37, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kurze Pause Hallo an alle. Ich werde die nächsten zwei Wochen vermutlich deutlich weniger zu erreichen sein, doch immer noch genug, um alles zu überblicken. Auch die E-Mails von Benutzern der Jedipedia (insgesamt) lese ich gerne, doch wurde mein extra nur dafür eingerichteter E-Mail Account auch aufgrund von vielen externen Mails überschwemmt und das war eine Menge Arbeit. Desweiteren werde ich erstmal nur auf wichtige Anfragen hin im Chat erscheinen.--Heimat Eins 23:09, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin erneut ab Montag für exakt 1 Monat beruflich in Luxemburg und komme am 02.11 Nachmittag-Abends wieder, Mittags bin ich vielleicht kurz in Trier, einen zukünftigen Jedipedianer besuchen und dann geht es Richtung Heimat (Eins). :-) Heimat Eins 22:23, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Viel Erfolg und viel Spaß! ;) Lieben Gruß an den zukünftigen Jedipedianer! ;) Premia 02:29, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Mehr Arbeit für mich ;) --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 15:22, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Stellungnahme Hi, Das neuerliche verbale Pushen und Angegreife gegen dieses Projekt, nachdem hier neue, alte Benutzer mitarbeiten, ist nicht gut. Es fällt auf, dass fortlaufend einfaches Gerüchteaufstellen verwendet wird, uns zu diskreditieren. Was nicht nur in der Umsetzung an Kindergartenverhalten grenzt, nein, so wird permanent auf unsere Teils jungen Autoren Druck ausgeübt, mit dem Vorwand, zu wissen, was richtig sei und ihnen Konsequenzen anzudrohen, derer sie sich niemals aussetzen bräuchten. Auch ich war schon Ziel des Ganzen und es drehte sich um angebliche GNU-Lizenzverletzungen. Ich bin zumindestens nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache, weil von diesem Benutzerkonto ausgehend in mindestens drei Fällen tätsächlich etwas mit einem Editor von zwei fremden Seiten gezogen wurde, einmal das besagte Schwesterwiki. Ein Artikel wurde sofort gelöscht bzw. überschrieben, die anderen wurden erst später, aber ohne mit der Achsel zu zucken, gelöscht. Für solche Urheberrechtsverletzungen gibt es allerdings eine offizielle Seite, die man ohne große Aufregung und in einer Diskussion hätte benutzen können, stattdessen wurde wie wild auf die „Die ganze Welt ist ungerecht“-Tröte geblasen und wie wild Verleugnungen aufgestellt, die fortan wieder auflebten, als die ersten weiterentwickelten Artikel über The Old Republic folgten. Es wurden Löschanträge in Artikel gestellt, deren Inhalt vom Schwesterwiki im Zuge des Forks übernommen wurde, es wurden komplett anders aussehende Zweizeiler als Kopie betitelt und Artikel, deren Inhalt sich alleine schon vom Wahrheitsgehalt unterschieden, als solche verunglimpft und ohne Diskussion angezweifelt. Es ist absolut nicht meine Aufgabe, irgendwelche Werke zu kopieren – alleine in mehreren Vergleichsartikeln des Schwesterwikis versteckten sich Falschinformationen. Alleine das sollte Argument für jeden sein, nichts zu kopieren. Auch die Wookieepedia ist keine Vorlage, doch zumindestens dort waren die Inhalte korrekt. Ich stelle daher mal die Frage: Wer ist das Schwesterwiki, sich anzumahnen wir wollten Artikel kopieren? Wenn wir das tun sollten, wird alles nach der Lizenz ordentlich ablaufen. Es gibt keinen Grund irgendwelche Provokationen loszutreten und offensichtlich GNU-Verletzungen zu verursachen. Dass es auch anders geht, zeigt das Beispiel von zwei übernommenen Vektorzeichnungen. Zwar liegt die Lizenz eindeutig bei LucasArts, doch aufgrund eines vernünftigen Dialogs eines Nutzers, der erst mit Umzug auf Wikia zur Jedipedia gestoßen ist und deshalb direkt vor irgendwelchen Anfeindungen befreit war, konnte man sich sofort auf eine Namensnennung samt Verlinkung, auch der Toleranz auf den Verweis einer fremden Seite, einigen. Aber diese Verwendung der Bilder war eher ein Versehen, da ich sie für offizielle Bilder von der ToR-Homepage hielt. Der Benutzer wollte nicht, dass ich sie lösche, also gab es den Verweis. Wollen auch andere etwas von mir, können sie mich gerne im Chat besuchen oder auf der Diskussionsseite schreiben. Ich finde es geradezu unverschämt, zu glauben, ich müsse irgendwohin kommen. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin morgen erstmal weg. --Heimat Eins 23:09, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe mit Pandora gestern gesprochen. Nachdem Pandora mir sofort erklärt hat, dass er die Sachverhalte ganz genauso sieht wie ich, ist die Sache zumindestens von offizieller Seite klar. Damit ist für mich auch klar, dass diese Meinungsmache eher unwissenden oder gelenkten Personen zuzuschreiben ist. Schade, dass er sich bislang nicht öffentlich dazu geäußert hat und sich damit mit seinem Namen von den vorgefallenen Dingen distanziert hat. Es ist schade, dass sich diese Scheinheiligkeit und Nicht, die volle Wahrheit sagen fortsetzt. Aber ansonsten wüsste man wahrscheinlich, wie schlecht es eigentlich um das Schwesterwiki steht und braucht daher die volle Unterstützung, teils blutjunger Autoren. --Heimat Eins 11:58, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wer den Wal hat, hat die Qual ... oder so ähnlich Hi. Es ist zwar noch nicht offiziell verkündet worden, aber wenn ich mich nicht verzählt oder verrechnet habe, hast du die Admin-Wahl gewonnen, und ich wollte der Erste sein, der dir dazu gratuliert. Also: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! --Don Diego 23:41, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ui, dann Vielen Dank. --Heimat Eins 23:43, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Von mir auch herzlichen Glückwunsch! Jetzt ist es offiziell. ;-) Premia 00:36, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ein grosses Problem !!! Ich habe gerade Probleme mit Jedipedia und mein Artikel ist weg...und in den Chat komm ich auch net. "Liz" LA-775 13:47, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Fehlalarm!!! "Liz" LA-775 13:51, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Deine verdienten Kekse: Hallo Hallo Heimat ich hab gesehen dass du den Artikel gelöscht hast lass ihn bitte da morgen mach ich ihn fertig versprochen!!!! Gruß ARC-Klon Blitz 18:17, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ps:Lass ihn bitte wirklich da!! :Speicher ihn dir bitte auf deinem Computer ab, morgen kannst du ihn dann neu hochladen. Auf deiner Diskussionsseite habe ich dir die "Einstiegsbegrüßung" geschickt, die solltest du Lesen, damit du verstehst, was wir hier überhaupt machen. Heimat Eins 18:18, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Deine Seite Meine Güte Leo ( Euer Spitzname) ist eure Benutzerseite schön und die Bilder...mein Gott, das haben sie echt wunderschön gemacht, bloss..wären es Bilder vom Imperium dann würde ich ihnen eure Benutzerseite abkaufen=))). Freundliche und erstaunte Grüsse - Liz-Imperium 13:15, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Nachfrage Hallo Heimat Eins, nach längerer Zeit habe ich hier mal wieder einen Beitrag bei Jedipedia geschrieben oder besser gesagt einen Diksussionsbeitrag auf der Diskussions seine von Flottengruppe Drei, wo ich eine für die genauigkeit der Jedipedia in Sachen Bezeichnugnen undzahl der Artikel (Doppelter Artikel, bei gleicher Sache?) einen Beitrag geschrieben habe. Eigentlich hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass darauf mal jemand Bezug nimmt oder sich damit auseinander setzt oder zumindest ne Rückmeldung, wie wir werden uns damit beschäftigen, Zu Not auch ne unfreundliche Rückmeldung, aber nicht mal das gab es. Jetzt wundere ich mich ob von den Moderatoren überhaupt hier noch irgendwer aktiv ist?? Ich würde es schön finden, wenn du oder dein Team dich mal mit der in der Diskussion gestellten Frage auseinander setzen könntest, ob wir möglicherweise einen unnötigen Artikel haben. Das ist nämlich mal ein Diskussionsbeitrag, der nicht daraus besteht ob Lichtschwert von ...Grün oder Blau war. Danke schon im voraus und ein schönes Wochenende, (Darth Chewie 09:39, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC)) :Hallo Darth Chewie. Danke für die Rückmeldung. In der Diskussion selbst werde ich deine Frage dazu beantworten. Für Diskussionsbeiträge sei gesagt, dass wir hier in unserer Gemeinschaft noch keine wirklich smarte Lösung haben/hatten, solche Diskussionsbeiträge nicht im Wirrwarr der letzten Änderungen verschollen zu lassen, insofern der Beobachter der Seiten, nicht darauf eingeht. Im Laufe der letzten Jahre fallen mir alleine spontan drei Diskussionsseiten auf, wo nie jemand auf die (von mir) gestellten Fragen eingegangen ist. Das ist halt immer schade. Also, nicht entmutigen lassen und notfalls im Chat vorbeischauen. Viele Grüße und ebenfalls schönes Wochenende. --Heimat Eins 10:00, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Erstmal danke, dass du auf meine Nachfrage eingegangen bist. Hätte ich übrigens mehr Zeit würde ich vielleicht auch ne Mod Aufgabe oder so übernehmen, aber bei mir steht dann bald doch erstmal mein Studium an und da kannste dir denken, dass das Vorrang hat. ::Bezüglich dieser ganzen Flotten(gruppen) Sache habe ich einen Vorschlag: So lange nicht wirklich klar ist, dass die 1.,2. und 3. Flottengruppe nicht = der 1.2.3. Flotte ist (was ich mir vorstelllen kann), dass man da halt es bei getrennten Artikeln belässt, bis vielleicht doch mal das Gegenteil rauskommt. Was die Sache mit NR und GA angeht, bin ich für getrennte Artikel, wobei man da den Schnitt ja klar nach der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 setzen muss, danach wurde die GA gegründet. Sprich alle Einsätze dieser Flotte bis dahin gehören in den Artikel über die Flotte der NR und danach in die der GA. Am Ende des Artikels der NR Flotte kann man ja einen Hinweis auf die "Nachfolge" GA-Flotte machen und an deren Anfang einen Hinweis aus die NR Flotte. (Darth Chewie 09:48, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC)) :::Hi. Also, ersteres ist ja wohl selbstverständlich. Zweiteres, dein Vorschlag ist genau so, wie wir es aktuell auch haben. Es gibt eben keinen Beweis, dass das anders sein sollte, als es aktuell bei uns ist. Das Dritte unterschreibe ich, allerdings fehlt im aktuellen Artikel lediglich ein Interwiki auf die Flotte in der GA. Und zudem dieser Artikel dann. Den aktuellen könnte man dann umbenennen. --Heimat Eins 15:45, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::: Hi, hab mich mal an die Vierte Flotte gesetzt und sie einwenig ergänzt, falls man das jetzt aufsplitet, finde ich, dass man den Artiekl für die GA-Flotte lässt, weil da jetzt mehr übr die GA-Zeit drin steht und nur wenig bezüglich NR.--Darth Chewie 17:12, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ja, super. So würde ich es auch sagen. --Heimat Eins 19:28, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Diskussionslöschung Hallo, ich wollte mal fragen wieso und weshalb meine Diskussionsseite von dir gelöscht wurde und anschließend neu erstellt wurde. 501.legionDisku To-Do 22:26, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Abend. Die Seite wurde von SPAM gemäß unseren Richtlinien sowie Disclaimer bereinigt und anschließend bekamst du von mir eine Begrüßung. :-) Gruß, Heimat Eins 22:29, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, na dann bin ich beruhigt ;-) 501.legionDisku To-Do 22:36, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Prima :-) Heimat Eins 22:44, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Warum?! Hallo Heimat Eins warum hast du meine Benutzerseite gelöscht? Gruß Blitzer 17:42, 22. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Auf Wunsch kann ich das Wiederherstellen anordnen ;) --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 17:59, 22. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Erledigt :) --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 09:39, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Das ganze hat eine Begründung bekommen. Beim Neuerstellen bitte keinen Verstoß gegen die Konventionen. Vielen Dank, --Heimat Eins 16:06, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Jediquote Hey Heimat Eins, ich habe einiges zum Thema Jediquote zu bereden. Ich würde dich bitte in Skype zu kommen. Bis gleich Obi-WanGT Briefe | To-Do 16:03, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin frühstens 15 Minuten da. Gruß, Heimat Eins 16:14, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) IRC was muss man da eingeben? grüße, --Elias Ele 11:56, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Elias, das steht doch auf der Seite selbst. Dein Name ist Elias, der Channel/Kanal #jedipedia. Gruß, Heimat Eins 12:57, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hallo. Zwar bist du schon unterwegs, aber vielleicht hast du ja fünf Minuten Zeit. Darth.Malgus91 13:09, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ich glaube nicht das er Zeit finden wird. Ich bin auch für alles offen ;) --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 16:02, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) TOR-Artikel Ich habe gerade in den gesehen, dass du Artikel erstellts, die The Old Republic als Quelle angeben. Deshalb frage ich mich, ob du nun ein Beta-Key hast oder halt jemandem, der einen hat, "über die Schulter schaust" (digital oder nicht) oder ob du nur die Quelle etwas ungenau angegeben hast. Wenn es etwas mit dem Beta-Test zu tun hat, muss ich dir sagen, dass Bio Ware die Herausgabe von Informationen aus den Beta-Tests strengstens verbietet. Und auch rigoros dagegen vorgeht. Gruß KarVastor Jedi-Bibliothek 17:06, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Kar. Danke für deine Rückmeldung. Wie du schon mehr oder weniger gesagt hast, ich weiß, dass es Geheimhaltungsklauseln gibt, die zwischen BioWare und den Partnern in Austin geschlossen wurden. Das ist aber eben geheim und es wird von mir dazu kein Feedback geben. Die Artikel werden sicher in der Zukunft noch überarbeitet, genauso etwas kommen, wenn eine weitere NDA fällt. --Heimat Eins 06:14, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) "Spaltung" der jedipedia Hallo, nachdem ich nun seit einiger Zeit schulisch bedingt nicht mehr sooo Jedipedia-aktiv war, sehe ich heute auf einmal, dass sich hier doch einiges geändert hat und Jedipedia sich in zwei Teile gespalten hat. Ich fände es sehr nett, wenn du mir bei Gelegenheit mal bitte die kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse geben könntest, bzw. mir mitteilen könntest, inwiefern ich hier noch helfen kann ;) Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 19:58, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Naga Sadow :Hallo Naga Sadow. Also für die lange Version gibt es den Jedipedia-Artikel, genauso wie die jeweiligen Problem+Diskussionsseiten. Es gibt noch die ein oder andere Information, die sicherlich nicht jeder Stammnutzer erfahren hat, aber das bleibt unter uns. Kurz oder knapp ausgedrückt: Die ganze Spaltung hat sich meines Ermessens aus sechs Gründen abgespielt. '''1.' Persönliche Unzufriedenheit und Machtspielchen & "Rumgefotze" innerhalb der Administration. 2. persönliche Unzufriedenheit mit bestimmten Administratoren-Entscheidungen, mit der Hoffnung auf Besserung danach. 3. Ein Mix aus: Ich bin der Größte und was ich kann, kann niemand, daher machen wir unser eigenes Ding. 4. Der glaubhaften Auffassung, dass Wikia allgemein böse und "Leserfeindlich" ist. (für Autoren ändert sich nichts + nach den Statistiken haben wir aber mehr Leser als vorher) 5. Einer kurzzeitigen Massenbewegung, ohne wirkliche Diskussion, hauptsache irgendwie "Krawall" und "Revolution" (also Kindergarten). 6. Community vor vollendete Tatsachen zu setzen, mit dem Überfall, zu Wikia umzuziehen. Aber das haben auch die meisten anderen Personen als Charaktereigenschaft. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Deine Hilfe wird wie vorher auch benötigt, schließlich haben wir einige Projekte am Laufen und alsbald The Old Republic (und natürlich einiges mehr) vor der Brust. --Heimat Eins 20:47, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Ja das ist sehr im Einklang mit meinen Erfahrungen bezüglich einiger frühreren Admins bzw. Möchtegern-Admins. Danke auf jeden Fall mal dafür :) Dann werde ich mich mal umschauen, wo ich was dazu beitragen kann, wenn du/ihr irgendwo Hilfe brauch(s)t, einfach Bescheid geben. Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 23:13, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Kein Problem. :) --Heimat Eins 09:48, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Um es etwas gemäßigter auszudrücken (nein, ich werde hier jetzt keine Disku lostreten): Zwecks besserer Server und Backups beschloss Premia die Jedipedia zu Wikia umziehen zu lassen. Ein Teil der Benutzerschaft war darüber unzufrieden und beschwerte sich, das es keine Abstimmung darüber gab. Danach beschloss dieser Teil die .net zu gründen, der Rest blieb bei .de .Danach gab es eine Schlammschlacht zwischen beiden Seiten und nun existiert dieser Status. Gruß Comenor 18:21, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Chat? Eine frage gibt es keinen chat mehr??? Ritze 13:16, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Doch, unter IRC-Channel gibt es einen neuen Chat. PS: Bitte bring mal deine Signatur in Ordnung, danke. --Heimat Eins 16:11, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::hey heimat, ange nich gesehn. komm mal wieder in den chat. gruß, jessy (it´s paddytime) Jessy 11:33, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Frage zu Account hallo hier ist master ritze annst du mir sagen wie ich meine seite lösche also dass icht nicht mehr bei jedipedia angemeldet bin ? bitte um schnelle antwort Ritze 08:44, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Dazu musst du dich bei Wikia melden. Gruß, Heimat Eins 19:15, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) IRC Hi. Es gibt da ein Problem mit dem IRC. Wenn man sich anmelden will, kommt die Nachricht „This channel is invite-only. You must have an invite from an existing member of the channel to join.“ Kannst du dir das einmal ansehen, oder liegt der Fehler auf meiner Seite? Danke. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 12:18, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Also, bei mir tritt dieses Problem nicht auf. 'Obi-WanGT' 12:36, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Das hat sich erledigt ... ich bin da nur etwas durcheinandergekommen. Vergesst es. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 12:40, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nacht durchmachen?! Du machst anscheinend auch grad die Nacht durch... Wieso gehst du nicht in den chat?! Und das man diskussionen nich löscht, hab ich nicht gewusst, sry. Danke dass du das in Ordnung gebracht hast.... CK 03:36, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel Hi. Ich habe an dieser Stelle einmal mit einem Entwurf zur Überarbeitung der Wahlen begonnen. Die Sache mit der „Auslagerung“ müssten wir bei Gelegenheit noch einmal abschließend besprechen; diesen Punkt habe ich erst einmal noch ausgeklammert. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 12:54, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Sooo ... ich bin jetzt dabei, den Entwurf durchzugehen und hier und da ein paar Kleinigkeiten auszubessern. Dazu fallen mir zurzeit zwei Sachen ein, die man vielleicht noch einmal überdenken sollte: # Eine Gewichtung der Stimmen nach Erfahrung der Benutzer ist durchaus sinnvoll, aber ich würde sie von 5:3:1 auf 3:2:1 senken, sonst wiegen die Stimmen der „gewöhnlichen“ Benutzer im Vergleich zu den anderen viel zu leicht. Dabei sähe ich dann aber wieder ein anderes Problem ... das müssten wir noch einmal besprechen. # Mir wäre eine qualifizierte Mehrheit bei der Abstimmung lieb, denn bei einem Ergebnis von beispielsweise 6:5 Stimmen für oder gegen einen Kandidaten hätte ich kein gutes Gefühl. Sonst finde ich deinen Entwurf, wie gestern schon gesagt, schon sehr gut. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 10:27, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Neues Logo Hi Heimat Eins, ich wollte dich fragen ob wir zusammen mal ein neues Logo erstellen wollen. Einen Versuch habe ich schon gemacht, aber der war nicht so gut. Deshalb frage ich mich ob du nicht Lust hättest mit mir ein neues Logo zu machen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:40, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Klärungsbedarf Hi. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich gern einmal mit dir besprechen möchte (z. B. Hot Cat, Links zum polnischen Wiki, hochgeladene Videos). Ich hoffe, dass wir das demnächst einmal erledigen können. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 03:29, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Dodo. Ja, werden wir erledigen. --Heimat Eins 16:18, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habe jetzt die Artikel Sith-Krieger, Black Talon und Hoffnung gelöscht und deine Änderungen an den Artikeln Zabrak, Ven Zallow, Mullinore und Glee Anselm rückgängig gemacht, weil es deswegen erheblichen Ärger mit der JP.net gegeben hat und ich eine weitere Eskalation des Streits unbedingt vermeiden möchte. Ich wollte die Sache erst einmal vom Tisch haben, aber wir müssen diese Angelegenheit möglichst bald noch einmal gründlich besprechen, damit es deswegen nicht wieder zu neuem Streit kommt. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du für mein Handeln Verständnis hast und wir eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:23, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: :::In 30 Minuten kann ich online kommen. --Heimat Eins 16:37, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Literaturportal Hallo, Heimat Eins ich habe die Demnächst erscheinen...-Vorlage für den Literaturportal erstellt. Ich habe nicht die nötigen Rechte also kannst du das in den Literaturportal einfügen. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kerem1234 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:10, 18. Jan. 2012) mono vs wikia Moin! Ich hab gehört, dass du dich um wikia Angelegenheiten kümmerst... Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag: Es gibt im wikia-Layout unten einen Werkzeugkasten. Ist es möglich dort, oder auch woanders quais einen "Layout-Schnell-Wechsel-Button" zu hinterlegen?? Das wäre bei gewissen Artikeldesigns, vielleicht ganz hilfreich, damit man sich diesen in beiden Layouts anschauen kann... Ausgangspunkt ist die Vorlage:The Clone Wars bei der es zu einem kleinen Konflikt kommt, wenn diese neben einer Infobox stehen soll. Dafür ist sie im Wikia-Layout zu breit. Im mono macht das keinen Unterschied... Vielleicht gibts eine solche Möglichkeit ja... MfG Hjhunter 22:59, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Hjhunter, ich nehme mir mal die Freiheit zu antworten. Es wäre möglich im Oasis-Skin einen Link neben dem Diskussionsseiten-Button der Seite zu erstellen. Das ist aber nur ein Gedankenspiel. Gruß Obi-WanGT link=Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT 17:24, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo Hjhunter. Genau soetwas ist bereits seit längerem geplant und wartet lediglich auf die Umsetzung. --Heimat Eins 17:57, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Moin Heimat! Ich habe, mit Dodo, festgestellt, dass es im Wikia-Layout eine kleine unschöne Sache gibt: Bei der Aktion "Bilder hochaden" ist es möglich über einen Button ein Bild hochzuladen. Dabei wird allerdings ein Dialog angezeigt und nicht die Seite Spezial:Hochladen. Da in diesem Dialog die ganzen Beschreibungen und Bedingungen nicht angezeigt werden, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich sehr häufig in letzter Zeit zu Problemen mit Lizenzen, Quellen etc. gekommen. Interessant ist allerdings, dass der Button auf die Seite verlinkt, aber trotzdem der Dialog angezeigt wird. Ist es möglich das anzupassen und den Dialog zu entfernen? MfG Hjhunter 15:50, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Altar von Mortis Hallo Heimat Eins, da kann man sich jetzt aber arg im Zweifel sein, ob man den unter die Kategorie:Spirituelle Orte einordnet ... ich wollte das erst tun, habe mich aber nicht getraut, weil es ein Dunkler Ort ist. Du hast aber die Kategorie:Orte wieder hergestellt, wir müssten dann wohl noch einmal über das Erscheinen von Ober- und Unterkategorien am Fuß des Artikels reden, denke ich. Kannst du mir insofern auf meiner Disk antworten? Das wäre nett von dir, danke. Dein Padawan Flusswelt 22:28, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Edit: Ups, : vergessen Flusswelt 22:29, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Meine Änderungen Hallo Heimat Eins, du musst meine Änderungen nicht zurücknehmen, wenn du mir den Befehl dazu gibst, mache ich das selbst. Dein Padawan Flusswelt 22:34, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: das bereden wir dann am besten morgen noch mal im Chat, okay? Flusswelt 22:49, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Konzept für die Kategorien Hallo, am Anfang meiner Benutzerseite Benutzer:Flusswelt/Kategorien findet sich nun ein kurzes Konzept. Ich bitte um Kommentare und Vorschläge dazu. Herzliche Grüße Flusswelt 01:17, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hi, ich bin neu hier und habe wie es in der Beschreibung schon steht mal eine Frage. Wie kann ich meinen Benutzernamen ändern? Habe' mal gelesen, dass das Admins können und auf deinem Profil stand du bist einer. Im Vorraus schon mal danke für deine Hilfe (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lnw12 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 23:41, 22. Jun. 2012) Längere Inaktivität Hallo an alle, Ich war ja nun über den Sommer inaktiv, was vermutlich mit eben diesem Sommer, Freundin, Sport und allgemeiner Abwesenheit vom Computer zu erklären ist, auf den ich nach ziemlich langen Arbeitstagen keine Lust hatte. Ich freue mich, dass die Jedipedia weiterhin wächst und zwar in komplett entspannter, freiheitlicher Atmosphäre. Da ich nun eventuell vor dem Kauf einer Immobilie stehe ODER die Chance habe, für 2 Jahre in den aufstrebenden Osten nach Singapur zu gehen, bleibt mir weiterhin nur begrenzt viel Zeit. Das Vierteljahrhundert ist geschafft und ich werde alt (-:. Auch meine zwei ehemaligen Kommilitonen, mit denen ich den Account immer noch pflege, sind in Dresden und Mainz/Newcastle mitlerweile im Arbeitsleben gelandet. Vergessen hatte ich noch: Da nun ja scheinbar das "neue" Star Wars-Spiel kostenfrei spielbar ist und bald der Winter droht, überlege ich dort anzufangen. Ein Bekannter von mir ist schon seit Start im Dezember dabei, hat auch scheinbar fast alles durch und nähert sich dem Endlevel 50. Dann will er mit einem Jedi anfangen und, wenn wir ein paar Leute wären, wollte er hier auch wieder ein bissie mitschreiben. (Gut, das hat er nicht gesagt, aber vielleicht :P) Je nachdem, wie ich Zeit finde, würde ich auch verstärkt Inhalte aus The Old Republic zusteuern. Von meinen ehemals drei Kopien von BioWare, die hier mal für ein Gewinnspiel konzipiert waren, ist nur noch eine übrig. Wenn man mit ein paar Personen startet, könnte ich mir vorstellen, macht das Spiel bestimmt mehr Spaß als alleine. Viele Grüße, Simon a.k.a. Heimat Eins (Diskussion) 16:17, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo auch dir, :na du hast es gut, Simon, nur das Vierteljahrhundert, ich habe dieses Jahr schon das halbe hinter mich gebracht ;) Da rede du nicht vom Altwerden. Die jedipedia.de ist, denke ich, auf einem guten Wege und wird sich weiter entwickeln. Der Altersmix scheint ja jetzt zu stimmen. :Vielen Dank aber für dein Engagement hier und für die viele Arbeit, die du hineingesteckt hast. Dafür jetzt mal ein Dankeschön: :Allerdings kann ich mich auch mit Kritik nicht zurückhalten. Für einige Aktionen im Januar dieses Jahres bekommst du mal einen goldenen JarJar: :Aber lass es dich nicht verdrießen, nicht alles im Leben läuft so geradeaus wie ein Mon-Calamari-Kreuzer. Dafür hat man schließlich eine Mannschaft. :Dir (und euch) nur das Allerbeste. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 3 Kekse Hoher Rat der Jedi. Wie kommt man hier bei Jedipedia in den hohen Rat der Jedi? Ich meine DU musst es ja wissen... MfG, Juno eclips (Diskussion) 12:51, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Abwahl Hallo Heimat Eins, da du seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr in der Jedipedia.de aktiv warst, werde ich dich nunmehr zur Abwahl als Admin und Bürokrat vorschlagen. Dies tue ich mit Bedauern, da ich deine Arbeit hier immer sehr geschätzt habe. Daher bitte ich dich, falls dir noch etwas an der Jedipedia.de liegt, dich hier oder an anderer Stelle (z.B. auf meiner Disku) zu melden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:04, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) YouTube Passwort Hallo Heimat Eins, ich denke nicht dass du diese Nachricht bekommen wirst, aber ich versuche es einfach. Könntest du mir das Youtube-Passwort per Mail senden? Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'''Artikel) 14:54, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Benutzergruppenumstrukturierung Hallo Heimat Eins! In meinem ständigen Bemühen, die Jedipedia zu modernisieren, ist in den letzten Tagen - wie angekündigt und von der Community befürwortet - eine '''Umstrukturierung der Benutzergruppen erfolgt. Als Dank für deine engagierte Arbeit als ehemaliger Administrator wird dir hiermit der [[Jedipedia:Veteran|'Veteranen'-Status]] zugesprochen! Auch wenn der Rang mehr symbolisch gedacht ist, wird dir immerhin Zugriff auf die Rollback-Funktion gewährt, da wir dir weiterhin vertrauen. Alle Infos dazu findest du in meinem Admin-Blog. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis! Möge die Macht mit dir sein! - Dein Bürokrat, Jedi-Meister und CheckUser Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:22, 15. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Jubiläum rechts|350px Hallo Heimat Eins! Die Jedipedia wird zehn Jahre alt - wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist! Im Namen der Administration lade ich dich hiermit ganz herzlich zu unserer Chat-Feier, heute Abend ab 18 Uhr, ein. Außerdem möchte ich dich auf dieses Gewinnspiel hinweisen, bei dem du die Chance auf richtig tolle Gewinne hast. Alle weiteren Infos findest du hier. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:53, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC)